


Hope and Hundred Pound Notes

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To right the wrongs of his father, Arthur spreads good fortune through the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Hundred Pound Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a creative writing prompt that read 'write a story that begins with a man throwing handfuls of $100 bills from a speeding car, and ends with a young girl urinating into a tin bucket."

Looking between Merlin and Gwen and back again, Arthur was certain that his current mental affliction was the direct result of one of his two best friends. Possibly both, but he didn’t want to think too hard about it. What had started with them all lazing around his house, too hot to move outside to where the pool was waiting with its crystal clear and fresh water and a fully stocked bar just waiting for them all to dive into literally, had resulted in them currently driving through town on to what he could only describe as utter madness.

“We should be at home,” he muttered, distracted. 

“Posh wanker,” Merlin teased affectionately. The other man was opening up the envelope they had just picked up from the bank and counting the money Arthur had withdrawn. “Great, pull over.”

“What?” Arthur slowed down as a reflex of Merlin’s words. “Why?”

“You can’t do both. Let Gwen drive.”

“Can’t you do it?” Arthur begged. He could already feel his cheeks heating up, a pink hue rising to his ears. 

“No. The whole point was for it to be you. If it’s me or Merlin it doesn’t mean anything. If it’s coming from you…” Gwen gently placed her hand on Arthur’s arm as if to give him strength and comfort. “Besides, this was your idea.”

He pulled to the side of the road and took a few deep breaths. Looking up into the rear view mirror Arthur could see Merlin watching him intently. “If you’ve changed your mind,” he started to speak. 

Arthur could see disappointment in his friend’s eyes, but also understanding. Understanding how what they were about to do was out of the ordinary for the blonde man. What the fall out would ultimately be once his father found out about it, and how much attention it would bring to him. Attention he often tried to shy away from.

“I haven’t. I just…”

“You’re a good person Arthur,” Gwen’s voice was strong, loud in the otherwise silent car. “You aren’t him.”

 

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Switch. Drive Emrys.”

“But… Gwen…” Merlin squeaked, visibly paling at the thought of driving Arthur’s rich red Ferrari. He’d never driven anything even half as expensive as this car.

“Gwen is frothing at the mouth at getting behind the wheel,” Arthur said with a laugh. Merlin looked and saw how true the blonde’s statement was. She was petting the wheel affectionately, a wild look in her eyes. “She isn’t afraid of this car. That makes me afraid of her. You will respect Excalibur and won’t take any risks.” 

Slowly, Merlin made his way from the back seat of the car to the driver’s side, sliding onto the soft leather with a shiver of arousal sparking through his body. Before he could stop himself, he let out an undignified squeak as Arthur’s hand reached over to his lap and curled around his achingly hard cock. 

“Plus,” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s throat. “I like you better.”

Their lips caught in a passionate and hungry kiss, Merlin’s tongue chasing Arthur’s playfully. “You’d fucking better,” he responded as they heard Gwen’s throaty moan from the back seat.

“If you’re not going to let me watch,” she said sharply, “then don’t tease me.”

Chuckling Merlin turned the key and shifted the car to drive. They wove through the streets towards their destination. As they arrived, he slowed to a stop and looked first at Gwen in the back seat and then Arthur. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Slowly, Merlin drove through the streets as Arthur rolled down his windows. It was midday so there were plenty of families outside, enjoying the sunshine. Sprinklers were on full force, kids were playing in drive ways and front lawns while mothers tended to their gardening and fathers watched their kids while chatting over an afternoon beer. At the sound of the red car’s engine the three friends saw all movement stop. This was not the side of town where flashy cars ventured. They definitely stood out as they rolled through the run down residences, all eyes on them. Eyes that held contempt and jealousy along side anger and curiosity.

Arthur took a deep breath and leaned out the window. Recognition dawned on their faces and before anyone could make a move or voice a sound Arthur raised his arm and with a gentle smile, released the hold he had on the stack in his hand. The gentle breeze brought from the car moving caused for the pile of bills in his hand to flutter in the wind. When the first pile depleted, Gwen passed Arthur the second and he repeated his action. In the rear view mirror, Merlin could see the shock on the residents’ faces followed by the children running behind the car trying to catch the 100 pound notes that fluttered in the wind.

They turned the corner at the end of the street to continue down the street parallel until all of the money had been depleted. Merlin smiled at the tears in Gwen’s eyes and rest his hand affectionately on Arthur’s thigh when he settled back in the passenger side seat. 

“You’re a good man Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said, punctuating his words with a squeeze. Arthur’s response was cut off by the sound of Gwen’s cell phone ringing.

“Yeah? Good. We’re heading back to the Castle now. See you there.”

Merlin drove them through town towards Arthur’s house. Now they just had to wait.

“Morgana and Leon stopped for food. They’ll meet us there.”

Arthur was grateful that neither Merlin nor Gwen commented on how much he was shaking and how they both were aware of the panic that was coursing through his body. He’d done his part and he knew without speaking to her, that Morgana had done hers. Now they just had to wait.

Take away containers littered the coffee table and everyone had spread out to digest their food and wait for the evening news. Merlin and Arthur were curled up together on the floor, Merlin’s head on a pillow and Arthur’s resting on Merlin’s chest while Leon and Morgana had taken the couch and Gwen was on the lounger. 

No one spoke as a familiar face appeared on their television screen and Gwen let out a soft sigh and Morgana snorted affectionately. 

“This is Lance DuLac reporting live from the Waterdown Projects where for a short period of time today, it was raining 100 pound notes. More after today’s top stories.”

Arthur stiffened as he sat up, unable to sit still due to the abundance of nerves. 

“It didn’t make the top story…” Morgana said unnecessarily, “but…”

“No, it’s great.” Arthur responded softly. He looked into Merlin’s eyes before their lips met in a gentle kiss. “I’m just… It’s not like it’s going to change anything.”

“It’s changed everything,” Leon argued. “They had to know who you were. And if they didn’t, they will when they watch this tonight.”

Before they could continue, Lance was back on the screen and the group had gone silent. He was standing in front of a run down one story house where a woman was holding onto a baby wearing nothing but a diaper, looking dirty and crying. But the woman was grinning from ear to ear, looking like she’d won the lottery.

“Mrs. Williamson, could you tell me what happened today?” Lance asked, not at all affected at the obvious hearts floating over the woman’s head at the way he smiled at her. Gwen was swooning right along side Mrs. Williamson.”

“We were all outside today, too hot to be inside with this heat spell and all of a sudden this fancy car comes speeding out of nowhere. Some bloke leans out the car window and first we didn’t know what to think but then he puts his arm out and money is flying everywhere. We thought it a joke, but then the kids was all running around and bringin’ us hundred pound notes. Real money, none of that fake stuff.”

Lance grinned, first at the woman and then at the camera. “What did the man say?”

“Nuthin,” the woman responded. “That’s the thing. He just kept driving, tossing more money out the window. Everyone was goin’ nuts. Ain’t never happened before. Didn’t want nuthin’ in return. That man was an angel.”

“Did you know who that mystery angel was?” Lance asked. It was clear from the gleam in his eye that he knew who it was and was eager to share it with her.

“Nah. Ethel and I was talkin’ about it and we didn’t know who it was. He had a fancy car, so he musta had money to burn.”

The camera cut to a clip, obviously already taken of Lance interviewing other people, all laughing and some crying at their good fortune and their disbelief that something like this would happen to them. It cut back to Lance who was still standing with Mrs. Williamson. 

“Now, I know that earlier this week your housing projects were purchased by Pendragon Building Corporation.” At the mention of this, the woman’s smile faltered and her eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

“Uther Pendragon is a monster. Just because we ain’t got money and he does, doesn’t mean he can buy us. Doesn’t mean he can kick us outta our houses…”

Merlin felt Arthur stiffen and gently rubbed his boyfriend’s back. He pressed a kiss to the blonde’s shoulder and smiled as he leaned into him.

Moments later, there was video of Arthur’s red Ferrari, Merlin clearly at the wheel with Arthur hanging out the window. His face was upturned as the wind went through his hair and his arm was outstretched as one hundred pound notes trailed behind them in the breeze. He had a smile on his face and waved to the children who watched him drive by in awe. At the bottom of the screen there was a ticker that read “Pendragon Building Corp. heir Arthur Pendragon drives through Waterdown Projects, leaving a wake of money and hope”.

Lance was back on the screen, this time alone. He was walking up the road they had driven only hours prior. People had settled down somewhat, but there was an obvious electricity and joy in the faces on the residents of the street.

“An anonymous resident had taped the clip you just saw. It is true, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon who has just come in to this low income housing project and purchased the land to create more commercial space, drove through the streets distributing money without a word. He asked for no thanks, made no demands. In the eyes of this Channel Four reporter, Arthur Pendragon is trying to make right the wrongs that his father has brought upon these hard working, unfortunate people. They never asked for their homes to be taken from them, they have only had the misfortune of being financially inferior to Uther Pendragon.

Our sources have informed us that in all, one million pounds was distributed throughout the streets here in the Waterdown Projects. And while it will not solve the problems that are to begin in the coming weeks, as they are pushed from their homes forced to find somewhere new to live and start again, it has brought hope to what is a very proud community.”

Lance finished his segment throwing it back to the desk as the video camera focused on a small girl, trying to hide behind a shrub. She was dirty, had a ratty old dress and wore no shoes, peeing in what looked like a makeshift outhouse that had no walls to shield her.

Merlin cupped Arthur’s face in his hand. “You’re a good man Arthur Pendragon,” he once again stated with love and pride. His only response was a blush and a roll of the blonde’s eyes. It was the closest Merlin knew he’d get to acceptance from Arthur. It was more than enough.

Finis.


End file.
